Snowmen
by Maria13
Summary: SG-1 gate to a planet of ice and encounter the only survivor of a Goa'uld attack, Daniel remembers someone from his past and Sam and Jack get to spend some quality time together - little bit of SJ R & R. Completed.
1. Sole Survivor

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Stargate and am not profiting from this story.

A/N: Once again thank you to ALL for reading this and to newromantic for being a fabulous beta**.**

Snowmen Oregon Psychiatric Institute 

Daniel closed the door behind him as he exited Nick Ballad's room, Nick was his grandfather but to anyone on the outside who had just heard the two men arguing they could have been mistaken for bickering siblings.  Three hours earlier Daniel had been at an archaeologists convention, it was the third in three weeks and some of the brightest men and women from around the country had met up to tell each other of their latest historical findings.  What wasn't in the invitation was a warning that, pretty much everyone was stuck up and thought they were better than the next person that came along. There were some friendly people there of course, the ones that loved archaeology for the thrill of finding a new relic and holding it in their hands and not for the competitive side it brought. There were some new faces too, the ones who hadn't been 'fortunate' enough to be invited to one of these exclusive talks before. Daniel had mingled saying his "hello's" and "how do you do's" then they all got down to business and suddenly Daniel had never wanted to get out of a room so fast.

He should have learnt the first time to stay quiet about his theories, but he couldn't. He wouldn't, his colleague's reactions to what he had to say were varied but mostly they just looked at him as though he had just sprouted another couple of heads. Others merely laughed uncomfortably whilst the remainder watched him with looks on their faces that screamed 'you poor thing.' In a nutshell nobody else believed his theory that the pyramids were built by aliens.

Daniel had hoped Nick would listen to him but he was to be sorely disappointed. The guy who believed he'd been transported from Belize to see giant aliens had pretty much laughed his grandson out of the room and for a fleeting moment Daniel wondered if the 'believing in alien's thing' ran in the family. They had argued a lot; Nick claiming Daniel had staked his whole career on a crazy, unfounded theory and so eventually the younger man had left. Two hours later he found himself walking along the bare, cold and white corridor of the institute never breaking his stride. He bumped into someone on his way to the exit and they stumbled against the wall Daniel stopped and began to apologise. "Dr Jackson" the stranger spoke.

Daniel looked at the young woman with a questioning gaze "uh…yes," the woman looked to be in her early twenties, she was quite pale as though her skin hadn't seen the sun in a long time and her eyes were dark, a mixture of green and hazel and her hair was tied back in a neat ponytail.

"I heard your theory earlier today it was most interesting" she answered

The archaeologist smiled slightly "well if by interesting you mean crazy then yes it was."

They began walking along the corridor "you think because nobody believes you that you may be wrong" she said in a low voice.

Daniel shrugged "no…I know…I believe I'm right, I just wish everybody else believed me too."  He paused, looking at his new companion before continuing.  "So you know who I am but, who are you?"

"My name is Miasa" she stopped and turned to look at him "I believe it is customary for you Humans to shake hands upon meeting for the first time" she held out her hand but he looked back with uncertainty.

"…Yes we do…" he replied as he shook her hand "I ah, I thought you worked here.  But you're a patient?"

She nodded once "the workers of this…institute believe me to be delusional. Maybe if you continue to tell everyone about your theories you too will become a patient here."

Daniel laughed slightly.  "I was just thinking that…I'm probably out of place saying this but, you don't seem crazy."

They began walking again, just wandering aimlessly.  "I am not.  But the doctors here believe me to be because they do not believe my story of how I came to be here" she knew what his next question was going to be.

"And how did you get here?  Why are you here?" he pushed his glasses back on his nose as he awaited her reply.

"I am from a planet that your scientists have not yet discovered…will probably never discover.  On my world I am known as a traveller, I journey through the galaxy meeting new people, discovering new cultures and visiting unknown planets. I do this for three of your years and on the fourth year I return to the planet I have most enjoyed then.  After five years I return to my home until the cycle begins again" she told him completely sincerely.

"And I suppose because you're here now this is the planet you've chosen to stay on for a year."

Miasa nodded and smiled obviously pleased that he understood "you want to believe me" she said with a wry smile "but you don't think you should."  She had come across this before, knew what to expect when she told people her story.  The Tau'ri were the only race that was skeptical about her however.

They stopped at the exit "if you're a patient here, how did you manage to get to the convention? How did you get an invitation?" he was trying to find holes in her theory.

"If I want to go somewhere no walls can stop me.  Good day Dr Jackson" she said pleasantly before turning away from him and heading back the way she had come.

"Miasa?" he called out, and she stopped to look back at him "have you met any giant aliens on your travels?"

She shook her head in answer "I have not."

"Will I see you again?" he liked her company and she seemed to have a calming effect about her.

"I believe so," she replied before continuing on her way.

He did see her again.  A few months later at another convention he had seen her sitting on the back row. She had obviously gotten out of the institute again and they had chatted for a long time before he drove her back. "I am leaving soon," she had said as he walked her to the entrance.

Daniel looked at her with disbelief "you are?  Going back to your planet?"

"I am.  My time here is almost over" her delusions were more believable than Daniel could have imagined, and with the amount of times he'd been at the institute visiting Nick, he had heard a lot of crazy stories.

"Will you be back?" he asked.

"Yes but you will not meet me here" she replied softly. Miasa waved goodbye "see you again Dr Jackson" she whispered with perhaps a hint of regret, she may be a patient in a psychiatric institute but he was gonna miss her.

*

**Present Day**

When O'Neill stepped through the gate to P4X 698 he was immediately reminded of his unscheduled little trip to Antarctica, the only obvious difference here being that on this planet there _was _a DHD.  Ice covered the ledge that the Stargate stood atop and he made an effort to tread carefully as he descended the natural step formation in the rocks. Icicles glistened as the sun glared through the mouth of the cave, reflecting itself off the crystalline structures. They created mini spectrums all around the otherwise dark cave and on the roof there were holes as though somebody had been digging.

SG-1 stopped glad to be off the unsafe ledge and onto more solid ground - if you could call it solid. The snow was mushy and they could feel their boots sinking into the ground. Teal'c ventured outside and returned a few minutes later "there does not appear to be any signs of life O' Neill" he informed the Colonel.

Carter peered around the cave, "it doesn't look like anyone's been in here for a while either" she announced.

"Well lets sweep the area just in case anyone's left something you and Daniel can amuse yourselves with when we get back home."  Half an hour later they had found nothing. Zip, zilch, nada, not a damn thing.  "Well this was a waste of time" O'Neill said as he began walking back to the ledge.

Daniel stopped him. "Just because there's no one right here doesn't mean the planet is uninhabited. The Stargate might not be an active role in their culture.  "He was cold and he was wet but he still wanted to look around.

O'Neill looked to each of his teammates. "Great" he mumbled, "you really want to go traipsing around an ice planet because there _may _be signs of life?  Who are you expecting to see?  Jack Frost?" he too was cold and wet and he was missing The Simpsons. _Damn broken VCR._

"Daniel Jackson does have a point, there maybe signs of life further away from the Stargate," said Teal'c.  They had come in contact with a few different races that stayed clear of the Stargate because they believed it to be evil.

Jack looked at Carter and saw that she agreed with Teal'c.  He sighed dramatically "okay let's go but if I see any of you throwing snowballs…I want to know why I wasn't included."  He looked at them with a serious expression but the twinkle in his eyes told them he was messing around. Jack took point and the rest followed him out of the cave and into the glaring sun.

The cave was halfway up a steep hill and at first glance it seemed like it was impossible to climb down. There were no crags in the rock and it was too slippery anyway and they would _not _get hurt on this planet O'Neill thought to himself.  Finally - Teal'c spotted a way down. It was partly covered by a snow-hidden bush whose branches were strewn across the narrow path. The Jaffa led the way this time, cutting the trail for them. They were quite high up and from where they stood the land that stretched before them appeared to be completely deserted indicating that the area around the hill at least had not been used in quite sometime. Remains of wooden structures that looked more like stables than houses were scattered across the white blanket of snow.

It was around three hours later when they stopped for a rest. With every step they took their feet sunk into the snow covered ground and it made walking at a brisk pace impossible. They were cold and wet and all of them were becoming irritable. All of them except Teal'c that is, if he was affected at all by the dismal conditions he wasn't showing it. The team was wearing gloves but the icy wind that blew around them penetrated the material; they rubbed their hands together but it didn't help them much.

They were about to move off again when Teal'c stopped them "do you hear something?" O'Neill asked. The Jaffa nodded and before they could say or do anything else the rest of SG-1 saw for themselves what Teal'c had heard moments earlier, "are those Dogs?" the Colonel asked. He thought he saw dogs and he could have sworn he heard them barking but he just wanted to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

"I believe they are the breed humans call Huskies" Teal'c replied. The others looked at him in surprise and Teal'c looked faintly amused at the expressions on their faces "Captain Gordon gave me a book on dogs to read, I read about Huskies two days ago."

There were six dogs in all and they did greatly resemble the Huskies of Earth but there were a few differences - the main one being that these dogs looked to be the size of a Great Dane. The Colonel looked on in awe as the dogs scurried nimbly over the snow and the sled they were pulling behind them rose into the air every so often as it hit a bump. There was a man at the back of the sled clutching the icy handles with thick glove covered hands. He was dressed in what looked to be large white animal skins and they were draped across his hunched shoulders but his face was bare and rosy red, his lips chapped and breaking. He shouted something that SG-1 couldn't hear but the dogs evidently did as at their master's command they drew to a halt, panting then barking at the strangers.

The man patted the lead dog then walked over to where the four friends stood. "Welcome strangers" he bowed slightly in greeting then held out his hand awkwardly - the action seemed foreign to him as though he wasn't used to greeting people in that manner.

Daniel stepped forward to greet him and shook his hand. "My name is Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr Samantha Carter and that is Teal'c…" he pointed to each of the members of the team in turn then looked back at the man "we are from a planet called Earth…"

The man nodded, watching Daniel intently as he spoke and the archaeologist shifted uncomfortably under his intense scrutiny. "I am pleased to meet you" he replied finally. "It has been long time since visitors have been here. I am Dimat."

O' Neill spoke next although his tone was not as friendly as Daniel's was. The man seemed nice but first impressions could be deceiving and they had to be careful. "Where are the rest of your people?"

Dimat looked down and absently kicked a bit of snow, creating a small dent in the ground from his boot "My people no more, all gone."

"In what way do you mean 'all gone'?" O'Neill questioned.

Dimat suddenly looked sullen "they were killed by people like him." He pointed to Teal'c. "I hid and saw them kill my friends," he said bitterly. "But he is different I see, he is not evil I can tell" he glanced up at SG-1 and his face brightened. "But you are cold and hungry I bet. Come with me and I will give you hot meal and warm blankets." He stepped back and motioned for them to follow him. "It is long way so we must leave now if we are to reach my house before the night."

The three Tau'ri and Jaffa looked a little hesitant to follow; Dimat no matter how innocent he seemed. As strange as it sounded, appeared to be _too _nice and there were still a lot of questions that needed to be answered.  "If we are to find out about this planet it seems we must trust its only inhabitant" Teal'c muttered as the man began to move away from them, Jack nodded and they reluctantly followed Dimat as he led the dogs and the team back the way he had come.

*

Dimat was obviously not used to travelling on foot as by the time they reached his cabin he was extremely out of breath "I have never walked for four hours before!" he exclaimed. His guests weren't sure if he was complaining or whether he was just amazed at his accomplishment. He opened the door to his home and beckoned them inside; out of the freezing weather, the temperature had dropped during their travels and now they were all bitterly cold.  Dimat shrugged off his animal skin cloak and threw it over a rickety table that was situated in the centre of the main room.

The warmth of the room blasted at them and the cold they had felt for so long gave way to a snug and cosy feeling. "Come in and sit down, make yourselves at home" their host said as he scurried around opening various cupboards only to close them seconds later and search through some more. "Now where did I…" his voice trailed off as he scratched his head in confusion. Then, much to Jack's amusement the proverbial light bulb seemed to appear above his head and he hurried away into another room that looked to be a walk in cupboard. Dimat reappeared moments later with a basket that he placed on the rickety table. Curious now, SG-1 stepped forward and peered into the basket. "Food!" their host exclaimed.  His sudden screech surprised the team and they just managed to refrain from jumping back. ."I was wondering where I put this" he spilt the contents out on the table. "Saving them for a good day I was and that day is today."

Daniel picked up what appeared to be some red fruit that was round much like an orange and had the smooth, velvety feel of a peach. Dimat looked at him expectantly as Daniel bit hesitantly into the fruit "its dry…" he exclaimed in surprise. Their host looked on him with a bewildered expression on his wrinkly features and the archaeologist felt compelled to explain, "uh I was expecting it to be juicy."

Dimat nodded in understanding then rummaged through the basket before producing what this time was an orange. "Juicy…eat it…good." He stretched his arm to give it to Daniel then pulled back quickly his expression thoughtful. "No this time, the lady eats."

Sam took it gratefully and began peeling the skin whilst Dimat looked on. He appeared slightly confused at her actions and after a moment he plucked the half peeled orange out of her hands and bit into the skin. "Now that's just nasty," O'Neill commented.

Daniel took out another orange and showed it to the man. "We peel of the skin and eat what's inside" he explained.

Dimat was very interested in the foods of Earth and Daniel and he spoke for two hours about the different products that could be bought, whilst the others ate. Once Daniel and Dimat's conversation was over the man left the room to go back to the walk in cupboard, and returned a few minutes later with a jug. "Now we quench our thirst," he announced. He opened an overhead cupboard and brought out some ceramic cups. "Drink up" he said then took a sip of his own drink that he'd poured earlier that day and waited for the others to do likewise. He smiled; a pleased expression on his kind face. "Now you have eaten and drunk you can sleep."

"We're not really tired…" Jack started to say before a giant yawn escaped. He looked around sheepishly "pardon me."

Dimat exited the room "night is falling now people must sleep" he said before leaving them alone.

*

Four hours after the sun had risen the next day the silence of the planet was disrupted by two extremely annoyed humans, it was probably a good thing Dimat had no neighbors because there would have been, without a doubt, a lot of complaints about his guests disturbing the peace.  "Well Jack he obviously didn't want to harm us or we'd probably be locked up by now!" Daniel shouted.

The Colonel was fuming "well maybe he was going to come back for us!" he argued.

Daniel stormed to the door and lifted up the latch before flinging it open. "The door isn't even locked!" he exclaimed.

"We wouldn't be able to outrun him Daniel, he has a sled!" O'Neill yelled back.

Sam and Teal'c awoke to the sound of the Colonel and the archaeologist shouting at the tops of their voices, they both looked around them with dazed expressions "I've never had such a deep sleep before" Sam said as she rubbed her eyes to wake herself up.

"Neither have I" Teal'c replied.

O'Neill and Daniel stopped arguing to look at the other two members of their team. "Sleeping beauty finally wakes," he said sarcastically.

"Great guard you are, we've been down each others throats for the last ten minutes and you've only just noticed" Daniel said with a frown.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Carter replied grumpily. They were spoiling her good mood and she didn't like that one little bit. "Where's Dimat?"

O'Neill looked at his team then walked to the front door. "You explain it to them" he ordered Daniel "I'm leaving."

The archaeologist looked at him indignantly "where are you going?"

"Back to the Stargate" he announced. He walked outside and the cold atmosphere hit him like a tsunami hits a ship that's gotten in its way, Daniel followed him with Teal'c and Carter behind him.

The younger man grabbed the Colonel's arm and pulled him back "we have to find Dimat," he tried gallantly to keep his temper "he might not be the one at fault here."

Jack nodded as if in agreement "of course! It was the invisible man who slipped a sleeping drug into our drinks."

Daniel let the comment pass, though what he really wanted to do at that precise moment was scream blue murder at O'Neill, _the man can be insufferable _he thought, "Dimat could be in trouble."

"Right now my priority is to get my team out of here and that includes you Daniel so get moving." The Colonel didn't bother to wait for the archaeologist, and he began walking away from the cabin.

Teal'c and Carter began to follow without questions, both in agreement with their leader. They weren't looking at Dimat in a good light at that moment - but Daniel had other ideas. "Why do you always second guess my judgement?" he asked angrily. "Do you work on it or does it just come natural?"

"Are you feeling alright Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked placidly. Never before had he seen his friend behave in such a manner and it concerned him greatly.

"Oh I'm just fine" came the snappish reply "at least somebody is listening to me."

Jack stopped walking and turned around "I have listened to you and I'm disagreeing with you --."

"Like always!" countered Daniel.

They moved towards each other, and Carter quickly stepped between them. "Let's just cool down here, okay? Daniel we can come back later but right now we're due back at the SGC…"

"It's minus 20 degrees out here Carter, how much cooler do you think we're gonna get?" O'Neill snapped then pretty much straight away regretted it. She was trying to diffuse the situation after all.

"Fine!" she countered angrily "carry on attacking each other."

"Then you guys go and I'll wait here," Daniel proposed.

Jack sighed "Daniel I am not leaving you behind on a planet we know nothing about."

The archaeologist gave a nonchalant shrug "well you don't have much of a choice because I'm not leaving" he folded his arms across his chest and planted his feet firmly on the ground.

Carter and Teal'c waited for O'Neill to argue or drag Daniel back to the Stargate by the collar, but he didn't. "Fine!" the Colonel glared at the remaining members of SG-1. "Anyone else wanna stick around to play in the snow?" he didn't wait for an answer, which was just as well as Carter and Teal'c stayed silent.

Daniel waited for a few intense seconds "fine!" he turned around and stormed to the area at the back of the cabin. It was once a large garden but the flowers had since died through the harsher conditions of the planet, Daniel kicked at the snow until he saw a small rock on the ground. He picked it up and pitched it through the air, when he didn't hear the sound of it hitting the ground he walked forward to search for it.

Sam and Teal'c caught up with O'Neill and he began to slow his place. "You intend on allowing Daniel Jackson to remain behind despite the danger he may be in?" The Jaffa questioned.  He was trying to understand his friends' out of character behaviour.

"If that's what he wants I can't stop him," O'Neill replied flatly. He halted suddenly "you know you'd think once - just _once_ he would follow an order without answering back" he sounded exasperated.

"He wouldn't be Daniel if he didn't try and find the good in everything" Carter said with a slight smile.

Jack didn't get the chance to reply, before they all heard the distinctive sound of a very panicked Daniel Jackson shouting desperately for help. Jack shook his head "I leave him for five minutes…" all three companions sprinted to where Daniel had last been standing; the only problem was he was no longer there.


	2. Comforting words?

Chapter II

The remaining members of SG-1 moved with surprising speed as they raced through the thick snow looking for Daniel, the more they moved in an Easterly direction the closer his voice sounded. "Down here!" he shouted as loud as his dry throat would allow. He began coughing and spluttering on clumps of dislodged snow as it fell into his mouth, his heart pounded in his chest and he was beginning to wonder if it really was possible for the organ to break out of his chest - it was beating that fast.

He was contemplating trying to pull himself up but he put an end on that idea when his fingers began slipping off the smooth surface of the rock as he put too much weight onto them. He wasn't an experienced climber - he wasn't even an amateur, he'd never climbed in his life but he knew he should push himself up with his legs. He couldn't though, had already tried that and had only succeeded in slipping further down the cliff…the very steep cliff. It was at that point he realised he was never going to get out of this latest 'fix' without help and he was extremely grateful when he heard footsteps.

"Hurry! I'm slipping!" still no one came. In fact the footsteps seemed to be moving away from him _must be looking for something to pull me up with _he thought, he reassured himself with the thought that they wouldn't leave him hanging. Guys!"

He heard the footsteps again and as he looked up he saw O'Neill and Carter move forward and step gingerly on the fragile ground then look over the edge. He sighed in relief then leant his head on the rock face as his neck started to ache from the position it had been in. He clung on desperately, his freezing fingers clutching tightly to the even colder rock. "Hang on we're going to get you back up here in no time" the Colonel called down.

Sam rolled her eyes and stepped away from the edge. "Great advice" she said sarcastically. "It's not like he can do anything else Sir."

Before O' Neill could come up with a retort Teal'c pulled him back as more of the snow covered ground collapsed. "You should concentrate on rescuing Daniel Jackson and not on verbally abusing each other." He didn't _sound _annoyed and his stoic features certainly gave no indication that he was angry but they weren't taking any chances.

"I was just gonna say that" the Colonel replied. Daniel once again began calling for their help, reminding the three why they were stood around in the terrible weather conditions.

Teal'c stepped carefully on the snow, testing the strength of the ground. When he was sure it was safe he knelt down and grasped the archaeologists arm. Daniel stretched up and grabbed Teal'c with his free arm and the Jaffa began pulling him up. Daniel hung on for dear life, his legs dangling in mid-air and his eyes tightly shut to prevent anymore loose ice falling into them. Only when he was back on terra (almost) firma did he allow himself to relax a little bit, there was a rock jutting up out of the snow and he gripped it as though it was his lifeline.

He tried not to dwell on the thought but he couldn't help but think that at any moment more of the ground could collapse, and he would once again fall - next time though his friends might not get to him in time. He breathed slowly and deeply, calming himself letting his thoughts wander away from what had just happened. He peered over the edge then leaned back and shuddered, "I really hate heights" he muttered.

"Are you injured?" Teal'c asked.

Daniel shook his head "I don't think so, though I didn't exactly fall gracefully and, my ankle's hurting a little bit."

"Think you can stand?" Jack walked forward and held out his hand to help Daniel get to his feet.

The archaeologist slowly rose then once on two feet promptly fell to the floor again "that really hurts…" he moved his leg with his hands to get comfortable and cringed as more pain seared through his broken limb.

"He will not be able to walk back to the Stargate without assistance" Teal'c informed them.

Daniel shook his head dolefully. "I can't walk _at all _guys," he announced. He wriggled around in the snow "I'm starting to go numb…" he looked around them and shrugged "I would suggest making a stretcher but the lack of trees puts a stop to that." Their current situation was dire but he tried to make light of it and stay in control.

O'Neill sighed in frustration. "One of these days on one of these planets at some point in this lifetime you _will _listen to me." He started walking away from them "Carter you're with me, Teal'c stay with Daniel and keep him out of trouble."

Sam nodded sagely and began to move out, she stopped when Daniel started to speak "I'm sorry about this…" he began.

She waved away the comment, effectively shutting him up. "It's not your fault – not completely anyway. We'll be back soon" she grinned. "And try not to get into anymore trouble."

O'Neill yelled at her to hurry up and she ran after him. None of them sensed, saw or heard the person that watched over them.

*

"Where's a guy with a pack of dogs when you need him?" After a terribly long walk with no conversation, no friendly banter and not even the odd sarcastic or flirtatious comment – the Colonel finally broke the awkward silence.

It was a rhetorical question but Carter answered anyway. "Probably staying as far away from us as possible."

"If he knows what good for him he won't even _think _about speaking to us again let alone actually doing it!" he replied hotly. They had been trudging along for three hours and still had another one to go before they reached the Stargate. Neither of them tried to think of the return trip - it'd just tire them out even more.

"So what happened earlier?" Jack dismissed her question with a shake of his head but Carter pressed on. "The two of you have had disagreements before but nothing to that scale…" The Colonel shrugged and stayed quiet. "Sir you'll have to tell General Hammond what happened later, so either you tell me now or I hear it then."  With that Sam left the topic open for discussion.

They carried on walking while they spoke, their eyes trained ahead. "He was just getting on my nerves - I don't know why I snapped at him. I just did." Jack sighed. If he didn't understand his actions then nobody else would.

"Well if something's wrong Janet will find it" she reassured him.

*

A few long miles in the opposite direction Teal'c and Daniel where having a similar conversation, the only difference being that, - Teal'c's words were having the opposite effect. The archaeologist appreciated his friend's reassuring words and he was glad of his company, sitting in the snow alone for goodness knows how many hours, waiting for help would have been incredibly boring.  But - something about the Jaffa was really irritating him at that moment, his kind words sounded patronising and it was really beginning to get on Daniel's nerves. "It is not your fault, you not have known the ground would collapse."

Daniel nodded "yeah I know." He smiled and looked to the floor and began rolling up some snow then tossing it from one gloved hand to another. "Oh I forgot to ask earlier…why did you come to the cliff then walk away again?" Teal'c looked at him in confusion "well maybe it wasn't you…I heard one of you walking around here when I was down there but you didn't help me right away."

The Jaffa stood and peered about them, looking along the ground for any sign of fresh footprints not belonging to SG-1. "It was not us that you heard - but there are no footprints indicating anyone else was here" he stated.

Daniel felt a wave of anger wash over him "so you're saying I imagined it" he said calmly - too calm. "There was someone there!"

"Perhaps you were mistaken, what you believed to be footsteps may have been nothing more than falling snow" he resumed his earlier position of standing beside Daniel.

The snow Daniel was tossing in his hands suddenly sailed through the air and over the cliff as the archaeologist tossed it in anger. "You know I may not be a soldier or warrior, trained to look out for anything out of place or…or listen for someone that might be spying on us and I may be the one that gets us into these messes - at times! But…that doesn't make me any less than you or Jack!"

He yelled then tried to stand, seeing the difficulty his friend was having, Teal'c moved forward to help him but Daniel waved him away "I don't need help. I don't need _your_ help!" he was going red in the face with the effort of the simple task of standing up and he was getting extremely agitated.

"You should stay seated Daniel Jackson."

"Damn it!  Why are you so calm!  Is that a Goa'uld thing too" he stopped his ranting. "Uh Jaffa, I meant Jaffa" he sat down on the snow again with a bump.

Teal'c didn't show any indication that he was hurt or offended by Daniel's words - and that irked the archaeologist even more.  If the _Jaffa _could act as though nothing could anger him then so could Daniel "you would be more comfortable inside" Teal'c interrupted his friend's reverie.

Daniel shook his head in answer "I'm fine right where I am thank you very much." The snow was _really _cold but he wasn't going to let Teal'c see that.

The Jaffa sensed Daniel's dark mood and knew he wanted to be left alone. "I will wait inside" he told his friend.

Daniel watched as Teal'c strode away from him, he grabbed a handful of snow and rolled it into a ball. He threw it at Teal'c and it hit him in the neck, short of getting a Zat and shooting the Jaffa, it was the only way Daniel could vent his anger. The archaeologist tried to look serious but as he saw Teal'c slowly turn whilst removing bits of the offending snowball from his collar with a frown, he couldn't help but laugh. "Do not do that again," Teal'c said seriously.

"That was funny…you shoulda seen your face!"

Teal'c's face was blank "I do not find it amusing."

Daniel ignored him and held out his arm "help me up. I need a drink."

Teal'c also had to admit he was thirsty and as he gulped down the liquid inside the canteen he was glad they still had water left to consume, even as he handed the canteen to Daniel he felt his eyes begin to droop but he fought to stay awake.  The younger man watched as Teal'c laid his head on the table. He chuckled, "not all powerful and amazing after all" he said. He reached over and took the Jaffa's Zat "now who has the upper hand?" he whispered. Daniel at that moment in time did - but he couldn't do anything about it as he too fell fast asleep.


	3. Showerin' and Shootin'

Chapter III

It was 1730 hours by the time O'Neill and Carter arrived at the Stargate. They were incredibly tired but Jack did not show it his years of military training having made him almost immune to the effects of fatigue, the Doctor tried not to show it but her basic training hadn't prepared her for a seven hour trek through snow.  Jack took out the canteen and took a swig before offering it to his companion. She declined with a wave of her hand and went to the DHD to dial home. "It'll be dark soon," she announced as she looked up to the sky. "We won't be able to come back here tonight."

O'Neill nodded in agreement. "At least they're not camped outside." The wormhole engaged and seconds later they were back on Earth.

General Hammond was there to meet them and when he saw two of the team were missing her started to worry. He looked at the faces of Jack and Sam and noted how they didn't seem particularly upset. He reasoned that Teal'c and Daniel couldn't be in too dire a situation or O'Neill would have been barking orders as soon as he arrived back. "Debriefing in 15 minutes," he told them calmly. They nodded wordlessly and left to change out of their wet clothes, Carter took the canteen that Jack was holding and took a long and refreshing drink. Two minutes later she threw it to the floor.

They both decided that getting checked out by Janet could wait, however, the good Doctor upon hearing of their return, had other ideas. She guessed that if they weren't in the briefing room and they weren't with her then at least one of them would be in the showers. She was a little mad at them, after all it was compulsory that they come and see her after a mission – and especially now. An Airman had overheard the two members of SG-1 talking about the injured Daniel, and he had then told Janet a few minutes later when she had asked him if he had seen the Colonel or the Doctor.

She couldn't believe that Daniel was injured and they hadn't even informed her! She remained calm though and told herself there was probably a very good reason for their lapse in judgement.

*

Sam had told O'Neill that she would give him five minutes to shower before she came in whether he was finished or not, but the prospect of seeing the Colonel in the shower was enough to make her barge in before the five minutes were up. She called into the room and told him his time was almost up. Sam was considering going to Janet but she dismissed the idea almost immediately, she felt…strange but she couldn't put her finger on what it was and so she decided Janet could wait. Checking her watch, she noticed that five minutes had passed and pushed open the door.

Sam was surprised to discover she was a little disappointed the Colonel was already dried and dressed in new clothes. "It's all yours," he said before leaving the changing room.  The clock was ticking and Sam wished that her own five minutes would never end. She savoured the feel of the warm water flowing over her skin after the bitter coldness of P4X 698, washing and soothing away the aches and tiredness she had felt from the long walk back to the Stargate. She heard the door to the changing room open and guessed it was Janet coming to find her, she hoped the Doctor wasn't too angry – but she had to understand that a shower was much more important than an inconsequential check-up. Sam was shocked to hear O'Neill's voice. He sounded a little mad but she detected a hint of mischief in his voice.

"You shouted me before my five minutes were up," he chided.

She chuckled to herself. "By my watch it was, Sir," the Doctor called out in response.

When he spoke next his voice sounded closer than it had earlier. "Well I didn't have time to finish my shower."

"Yeah, sorry about that," she didn't sound sorry at all. Sam heard his steps come closer and she turned off the shower and stepped out. She quickly wrapped a towel around her and looked for O'Neill. "Colonel?"

She heard his slow and steady breathing. "I didn't interrupt your shower did I?" he teased. He was still in the changing room.

"No," she answered. "I was just about to come out anyway." Sam paused momentarily, "Shouldn't we be in the briefing right about now?"

Sam heard his footsteps coming closer. "Those things aren't important. You and Daniel are the only ones that listen anyway." Sam swore she could hear the Colonel's grin widening. "Danny isn't here at the moment and do you really want to listen to Hammond going on and on about that stupid ice planet?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Not really" she answered. Sam tried to convince herself she was imagining things, but she was so sure she could feel his breath on her neck. She took a few steps forward, thus shortening the distance between them. For once they were completely ignoring the regulations – they couldn't help it. They could both feel the tension between them; neither of them spoke or moved. She could see him through the steam that was caused by the hot water that had short minutes earlier been flowing.

She stepped through the steam and shivered involuntarily when the coolness of the changing room surrounded her, she rubbed her arms. "All of a sudden I feel like I'm back on P4X 698" she said to break the silence, but her voice came out husky and nervous.

He reached out and rubbed her bare arms with his warm hands. "It's warmer in the shower," he stated unnecessarily.

She grinned in response. "I would still be in there if someone hadn't made me come out."

"You started it!" He sounded strange – O'Neill knew if he was in his right mind he wouldn't be talking like this to Carter, he figured that because he was then he wasn't in his right mind so he should probably go with the flow. "Don't let me stop you going back in."

She looked up into his warm eyes. "It wouldn't be fair if I continued my shower and you didn't." The surprise that Sam felt after she'd said that was reflected in The Colonel's face."  And it is getting cold out here." She wasn't completely positive but it suddenly seemed like Jack was a lot closer than he was earlier.

The door opened slowly and the annoyance that was on the Colonel's face was mirrored on Carter's. "What?" Jack yelled in the direction of the intruder.

They heard Janet's voice and the moment was broken. "Don't 'what' me, Colonel!" The doctor chided as she walked into the changing room. She spotted the pair and almost immediately her anger was replaced by shock. At first she thought she was hallucinating; a half naked Sam Carter standing shoulder to shoulder with Jack O' Neill – who wasn't exactly fully clothed himself. "Uh…you're due at the briefing" she managed to say as she regained her composure. "And right after I want to see you both." With that, she retreated as quickly as she had arrived and the door closed behind her with a resolute bang.

*

Whilst Sam and Jack were heating up, Daniel and Teal'c were getting colder. Despite the cool temperature Daniel couldn't stop drinking the water and when the contents of his own canteen was gone he started on Teal'c's. When he had woken, he saw that the Jaffa was still sleeping peacefully. The Zat had dropped on the floor whilst Daniel had slept and he reached down to retrieve it, trying to ignore the pain that rushed through his injured leg as he bent down. The archaeologist looked down at the weapon in his hands then at Teal'c. "Not so tough now are you?" he aimed the Zat at the oblivious Jaffa. Ever since the previous afternoon, Daniel had felt an indescribable anger upon seeing Teal'c and he couldn't explain why.  "Goodbye Teal'c," he muttered as he fired the Zat once and his friend was thrown back. His eyes shot open - Daniel aimed again.

*

Carter and O'Neill trailed after Janet as she led the way to the briefing room, they both felt like they were being led to the principal's office – and that brought out the rebel in Jack. "I need some water," Sam said quietly.

Are you alright?" the Colonel asked.

Carter nodded. "Just thirsty."

"Yeah I know what you mean" when they arrived at the briefing room General Hammond was waiting for them and he didn't look too happy. "Hey General," O'Neill waved jovially at his commanding officer and this only served to anger the General more.

"Dr Jackson is injured and stuck on a planet and you couldn't even have the decency to inform me…"

"Or me," Janet interjected.

"Well it's only a broken leg," Carter announced with a careless attitude. She saw the General's furious look and quickly checked herself. "Sir" she added as though it was that, that had angered him.

O'Neill shrugged. "We couldn't have got to him now anyway it's too dark."

General Hammond turned to face his 2IC. "That is for _me _to decided! Now you will tell me exactly what happened and start from the very beginning and then you will go with Dr Fraser and not leave this base until she sees fit," he told them in a dangerously low voice. "Do I make myself clear?"

Jack banged his fist on the table. "No, you don't. I told you we couldn't have done anything and that's all you need to know! We will set out first thing in the morning and not a moment before," he shouted.

The General it seemed had been rendered speechless. Jack's face was red with fury. "What do you have to say?" General Hammond looked at Carter; his tone dangerously quiet.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm with Colonel O'Neill on this one. You should trust us to do the right thing and you didn't need to know anything more than that Daniel is injured. We'll take care of it."

Hammond slowly rose from his seat and regarded his officers with tightly checked rage. "No, you won't," he tried his best to remain calm. "You will remain on base.  Something is going on here and I _will _find out what it is.  Dismissed!"

"Whatever you say," Carter replied. She turned to O'Neill. "I'm thirsty," she then looked at Janet as if to ask for permission to leave.

The Doctor nodded.  "We'll all go."

Janet led the way once again. "We don't have to listen to her," Jack whispered to his companion. "We should be back on that planet – P something X whatever, and I don't think we should leave Daniel with Teal'c for too long."

"We can sort him out when we get back on the planet." Sam replied in hushed tones. "But first I want to know what the old guy put in that water." she looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I want some more."

**To be continued…**


	4. The Return

Chapter IV

"So we're alright?" Sam was sat upon the edge of a bed in the infirmary, she watched as Janet an evaluation on some papers then sign her name "are we cleared to go back through the Stargate?"

Janet set down her pen on the desk and sat down in the chair before regarding Carter and O'Neill "I can't find anything wrong with you…and that's confusing me because I can't explain your earlier behaviour."  She looked from one to the other, hoping they could indulge her.

"We just got a little cranky Doc, we'd just walked through snow and ice for seven hours after spending the night in the tiny home of the one occupant of P…something…help me out here Carter" he looked to his teammate.

"P4X 698" she offered.

"Exactly, we just wanted to get back here, rest up maybe get something edible then head on back to the planet with a stretcher and something to dull Danny's pain" O'Neill explained.  

Sam nodded her agreement "and Daniel really isn't that badly hurt, it's nothing to worry about Janet.  Things just got blown way out of proportion, we're sorry" she apologised and looked at the Doctor meekly.

Janet sighed.  "Okay…" she put what she had seen in the changing rooms down to a lapse in judgement, then again she was tired maybe she just imagined it.  "I will tell General Hammond but I want you two to rest up, okay?" the Doctor waited for them to agree with her and to comply.

Jack grinned.  "Scouts honour…see, we're resting already" he closed his eyes and pretended to snore.

The Doctor laughed "okay" she stood and made her way to the door "I want to be seeing zee's   by the time I get back" with that she left them both alone in the Infirmary, something still didn't sit right with her about their behaviour but she put it down to lack of sleep.

"That was easy" Sam spoke up once Janet was out of earshot, breaking the silence "she has a point though, I think I do need rest.  Must be one of the after effects."

O'Neill nodded his agreement.  "And by this time tomorrow we'll be back on that planet, get Daniel and Teal'c then find out where this Dimat is hiding out."

Sam lay back on the bed, her hands linked by and supporting her head "I thought you didn't want to see him again."

He smirked, a glint in his brown eyes "that was before I realised he has something we want…"

*

Teal'c's eyes widened in shock at seeing Daniel holding his own weapon at him, his eyes then narrowed dangerously "you do not want to do that Daniel Jackson" his voice sounded deeper, dangerous.  The Jaffa stood and waited for his friend to shoot again.

"Oh come on Teal'c!" Daniel laughed.  "You really think that I'm afraid of you?  I'm going to prove to you that I am just as competent in a fight as you or Jack" Daniel felt stronger somehow, and Teal'c was standing in between him and the canteen.  He wanted it, craved it.  The contents, whatever they were, made him feel bolder, as though he could do anything at all.  

Teal'c's face showed no emotion whatsoever.  "You will not get the water" he promised "Dimat gave it to me."

Daniel raised the Zat again "famous last words" even as he spoke he faltered slightly, he could feel the effects of the water fading…he _needed_ more of the stuff.  He didn't hear the footsteps behind him but seeing Teal'c look past him made Daniel to turn around curiously "what are you doing here?" he asked in confusion.

The woman was a little older but she was still clearly recognisable to Daniel, she stepped forward and lowered his arm, taking the Zat from his hand.  She walked towards Teal'c and he moved back and grabbed the canteen and held it protectively "you will not take it!" he yelled peevishly.  

"I don't want to" Miasa replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"You will leave this place, the both of you.  We cannot all drink the water or it will run out" The Jaffa replied with a stoic expression on his face..

Miasa nodded "we will" of course what she would really do was get away from the cabin and find that fool Dimat and try and set things right for the second time.  She took Daniel by the arm and began to pull him back towards the door "we need to leave."   

The archaeologist followed her then paused in mid step, his face suddenly as unreadable as his Jaffa friends "no."  He turned back "I want that" he raised his arm to the canteen "and I will get it!"

Teal'c threw the canteen to the back of the room and the contents within sloshed.  "I do not think that would be wise Daniel Jackson" he warned before suddenly hurrying forward before Daniel could react; he grabbed the smaller man by his neck and lifted him high into the air, his head almost touching the wooden ceiling.  "It is not yours to take," he chided.  Daniel's face began to turn a deep shade of red as the air was steadily squeezed out of him and he fought to breathe.  He attempted to pry the Jaffa's firm grip from his neck but to no avail, Teal'c was too strong.  Jackson closed his eyes and the next thing he knew he was landing on the floor was a loud and painful bump, the pain that had subsided earlier shot through his leg.  

Teal'c was on the floor, momentarily dazed and a now broken chair beside him.  "Now will you leave?" Miasa stood beside him, her hand out in an offering to help him stand.  "You do not need to walk far," she told him as she kept an eye on Teal'c.  The calming effect that he had felt years before upon first meeting Miasa returned, he looked to the canteen "now" she ordered.  Daniel nodded once and with a medium amount of effort he was able to stand.

"Where are we going?"

She spoke one name "Dimat."

*

SG-1 you have a go" Hammond loud voice sounded throughout the Gate room as he spoke through the microphone.  O'Neill turned and nodded, and waited for Carter and Captain Gordon to go past him, between them they carried a stretcher for Daniel.  From the control room Janet watched them leave, at least their other team member was going with them, everything would be fine.  

*

"Damn it's cold here" Gordon was the first to speak upon reaching the ice planet" he set the stretcher down beside the Stargate as the wormhole disengaged.

Jack just walked past him "you'll get used to it" he walked down the steps, walking along the same path that he had walked before.  He stepped outside and surveyed the area, he could see the remains of the houses and in the distance he saw the sled and the dogs… "He's here."   

Gordon looked from Carter to Jack then back again "who are you guys talking about?" he asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

Sam ignored him as she made her way to where O'Neill stood "good."

To be continued… 


	5. Explanations

**Chapter V**

The Dogs began to bark as they neared they neared the tall hilltop cave in which the Stargate was situated and O'Neill and Carter were standing outside of, both members of SG-1 watched in anticipation of Dimat finally stopping so they could take from him what they wanted.  Captain Gordon was oblivious as to what was going on with his teammates, all he knew was they were acting a little peculiar "shouldn't we be trying to find Doctor Jackson?" he treaded gingerly down the stone steps and strode across the snow to stand beside them at the mouth of the cave.

"We all ready know where he is, Captain" Jack replied without turning around, it was unfortunate that Gordon was there for he was just another person that would eventually vie for Dimat's attention so he could receive more of the water.  He'd just have to go thirsty.

"Okay…so shouldn't we be leaving here to go and find him th…?" when he realised Sam and Jack weren't going to move from their spots her moved past them to stand outside, indicating that he thought they should get going.

The Colonel looked at him, the younger man was really irritating him…well he usually did but now even more so.  He yanked the Captain back by the collar "we're staying right here."

As Jack let go of him he slid on a patch of black ice and fell backwards and landed heavily on his back "what the hell did you do that for?" the usually mild mannered Captain cried out angrily.  Then as if suddenly remembering he was a subordinate added "Colonel, what's going on?"

"Couldn't we have left him back at the SGC?" Carter wondered out loud as her gaze lingered on Dimat, he was almost there, she could almost taste the delicious water that he hopefully had an abundance of.

The Colonel shrugged.  "Well he is part of the team," he didn't sound too pleased about that fact "I'll wager Hammond sent him along to baby sit…well finally" both SG-1 members walked outside and began traipsing down the snow covered hill, along the same path that Teal'c had cut two days before.  Dimat had now stopped and the dogs had gathered around him yapping and shaking their tails, the man threw them tidbits of an unusual black looking food that resembled charred meat.  "Oh we're so happy to see you" Jack called across sarcastically.  They needed Dimat; they didn't want him to be around.  Captain Gordon pushed himself to his feet and followed them outside, the stretcher in his hands, though right now, he had a feeling O'Neill and Carter weren't that bothered about their injured friend.

"Who is this guy?" Gordon eyed Dimat with uncertainty, feeling sure he was the reason his teammates weren't acting like themselves.  He stood beside Sam, and O'Neill was stood next to her with Dimat and the dogs in front of him.  "Are any of you going to start answering my questions?"  Jack rolled his eyes in apparent frustration; a Zat that he had kept hidden was now revealed and as Captain Gordon turned to the right to see the Colonel, he shot him.  

Gordon's eyes widened in shock as he fell back into the snow, O'Neill looked at Sam wordlessly and she nodded before kneeling down to open the pack she had brought.  In it were the usual things such as food supplies, and a travel med kit.  But just as an extra there were handcuffs, thinking ahead O'Neill and Carter had guessed they would need them eventually to stop Captain Gordon from going anywhere.  As he was irritating them so much with his persistent questioning, the Colonel had decided it would be better to use them sooner rather than later.  Dimat took a step back, the effects from drinking the water had progressed a lot faster in these people than it had on the planets original inhabitants, _though of course I have tweaked the experiment a bit after the dreadful results of last time but still, this is amazing.  Perhaps their system is also different so that would account for how rapidly this has affected them, for instance the woman and Jaffa feel far more weary after drinking the water than their teammates _Dimat quickly thought, then stopped his thinking when he saw O'Neill's enquiring gaze.

"You crave more?" he questioned.  _Just how else will this change them? _At Carter and O'Neill's nod he continued "you must come with me, there is more."  At the same time that he was telling them this he felt an overwhelming desire to cease the experiment, after the catastrophe of last time he had felt terrible and so had stopped and gave up.  But when the visitors had come it was simply too good an opportunity to pass up, Dimat shook himself.  "I will give you more" Captain Gordon heard them speaking but couldn't do a single thing about it, Carter had cuffed him to the sled and as they began treading through the snow he had no choice but to follow.

*

"How did you find me?" Daniel was inside a sled, a thick fur covering him and keeping him warm, his injured leg stretched out in front of him.  He had to shout in order to be heard over the dogs barking as Miasa drove them onwards, they had been travelling for only ten minutes but had already covered quite a bit of ground, or at least more than they would have done had they been on foot.

Miasa began to slow them down and the sled turned to the left and on down a slope beside a river that had frozen over long ago.  "I have been here since you arrived and long before that, Daniel" the Archaeologist glanced back at her.  She seemed older, well she was obviously, but it seemed as though she was also wiser somehow.  But she looked terribly troubled too and he had no doubts that it had something to do with Dimat "and of all the planets you could travel to, you had to visit this one."  By this time the sled had stopped completely "this is the home that I told you about when we first met."

"Yeah, we know how to pick them" _keep talking and you'll forget about the water, just keep talking, take your mind off the water _Daniel continued the mantra but at the moment it was only working a little bit.

"We must find your other friends, they left but you said they should have returned by now.  If Dimat finds them he will take them to his lab" Miasa knelt down in the snow and stroked the dogs, they gathered around her panting tiredly "you think you are feeling bad now but your friends have drank more of the water than you.  From Dimat they will get more and their situation will worsen, the effects may have changed from the last time but probably not by much" the young woman explained.  "At first those who drink the water will simply begin to crave more, like some of your potent drugs, if they are left for a prolonged length of time without it they will turn violent – as you saw from the way the Jaffa, Teal'c acted."  

She looked away from the dogs and faced the Archaeologist "last time the people split into small groups, the strongest banding together with those that would not argue with them, and they shared the water.  But as it began to run out the individual groups began to fight amongst themselves, they felt it was no longer safe to share the water and so they killed anybody that got in their way" Miasa turned away from him and wiped her hand over her eyes.  "Dimat, the creator of this poison, and I were the only survivors.  Your friends are progressing along much faster than my people did" she finished with a long sigh.

"Which means we don't have much time.  Teal'c and I were already starting to argue, luckily you were there to intervene but Sam and Jack don't have anybody to help them" he steadily began to grow frantic, though part of it was due to the water messing with his head "well lets go" Daniel waited expectantly.

Miasa smiled in amusement, his people were always in such a rush.  "It is another three hours before we reach Dimat's lab" she told him "and I am waiting for your Jaffa friend to catch up to us."

Daniel looked at her strangely, as though he believed he had just heard her incorrectly "why would we wait for him?" thoughts of Teal'c only reminded him that he had the water _the water, I need the water.  No!  Stop thinking about that stuff! _His mind was jumbled up and he couldn't even begin to try thinking straight, all his thoughts were racing along at full speed and confusing him.  _But the water is so good!_

Seeing Daniels mental battle, Miasa nodded and stood "we can continue on" she agreed, perhaps the ride would keep his mind off Dimat's treacherous experiment.  "So Daniel, tell me what became of your grandfather…" now this conversation topic should keep him occupied for a while. 


	6. Conclusion

Chapter VI

After treading through the deep, cold snow for what seemed like days, not hours, Jack, Sam, Dimat and Gordon arrived at the natives home – or rather home-made lab would perhaps have been a better term.  It had begun to snow on the last leg of their short journey and so, as they gathered inside the cave and took off their coats; pieces of snow fell to the floor and gradually dissolved into the stone.  Fiery torches were attached to the walls providing light and warmth, this part of the cave seemed to serve as an entrance and dumping ground for coats; Dimat led Jack, Sam and the still bound Gordon into the next room.  This was larger, though by no means fuller, than the entrance.  

All there was in this area was a large rectangular wooden table on which beakers of various shapes and sizes, filled with an assortment of coloured liquids, had been set.  This place was warmer and a pleasant change from the bitter outside but Dimat's two test subjects did not notice the temperature.  

It was of course strange that Carter had not once cast so much as a sideward glance at the experiments before them; usually she would be all over them and trying to find out as much as possible.  At the moment she only cared for one thing "we need to keep him out of the way" she nodded at the Captain.  He was in their way, and since he had gathered his thoughts after the Zat blast he had spoken non-stop "I'm beginning to understand why you find him so irritating."

O'Neill smirked deviously as he grabbed Gordon's arm and pushed him out of the lab to next door, where Dimat had informed them there was a group of cells.  Even as he roughly forced his teammate into his prison, he realised that something was terribly wrong – but whenever he tried to stop his out of character actions, the desire to find his water grew strong again.  He was in no way a weak man but the water to him was like being addicted to an extremely powerful narcotic, and the altered liquid was his to find now, no longer did he want to share.  It would be his and his alone.  He sauntered back into the lab and sat down against the rocky wall, by the exit "give me some of the good stuff" he called across to Dimat.

A concerned and highly suspicious look appeared on Carter's face.  "You mean us" she corrected.

"Sure, of course" the Colonel shrugged nonchalantly and gave her a beaming smile, which Sam did not return wholeheartedly.  A shadow of doubt was creeping into her mind and she quickly decided what she had to do, he would not share the water once Dimat gave it to them…he was going to keep it for himself, and she wasn't going to let him do that.  She would kill O'Neill before she let him take it from her, and he was thinking the exact same thing.

"There is more in storage" the planet's native announced as he bustled around the table.  He looked worriedly from the man to the woman and did not like what he saw, their eyes were cold and calculating, their postures defensive but looking as though they wished to strike each other down at any moment.  Dimat shook his head, the outcome of this experiment would be the same as the last time, he could not take the water from them now for they would surely tear each other apart like the last test subjects had done.  They were going to die anyway, but he would make sure it would end with them getting what they wanted, he cursed himself, the old man always seemed to realise the error of his ways when it was too late.  Dejectedly he wandered from the lab to the cells; the storage area was past there.

"Why did you do this?" a tired voice spoke through the gloom and darkness "what did they ever do to you?" he had wondered if it was because Dimat had seen Teal'c, and decided SG-1 was the enemy.  He had dismissed that idea though, certain that the others would have noticed any hidden animosity. 

Dimat stopped, he was not sure he could answer the first question so he settled on the second.  "They have done nothing," he answered.

Gordon stood and walked to the cell door, holding onto the bars.  "So why?  Where you bored here, all by yourself and decided to have a little fun?" his tone was bitter, he wasn't particularly close to his teammates having not been with them for too long, and they were a close knit bunch of people, but that didn't mean what was happening to them didn't hit him hard.

The old man moved away from his cell deep in thought, but then he doubled back and sank to the grey stone ground.  "It was not meant to be this way," he said vaguely.

"What way was it meant to be?" Gordon questioned, his tone was quite harsh but then he did have good reason.

In Dimat's defense he did look truly sorry for what he had done, but things were out of his control now, the last time things had gotten this far the native had disappeared.  He hadn't been around to face the consequences of his actions; he looked around solemnly, remembering when he had last been in this place, near the cells.  

There had been around four people behind each of the sturdy bars, people of various ages that had once been civilized men and women until they had drank the fatal concoction.  "The liquid was not supposed to make them act this way…" confession was supposed to be good for the soul but Dimat was not looking any better "the people were dying and I just tried to make them better but they grew worse."  The thing that had kept him going all this time was the thought that they would have eventually died anyway but now a haunted look appeared in his eyes.

"Those that first drank the liquid craved more and when I turned my back they stole more and passed it throughout the population, and so I made more in hopes that I could reverse the effects…" for the first time since he had bared all he looked up into the hard face of Gordon "but they grew worse, in the beginning some had not drank the liquid and so they were safe…but then the water supply became contaminated…"

The Captain did not like where this was going, and it hadn't escaped him that there were no other people on the planet.  "And what happened to the people?" he prompted when it did not appear that Dimat would continue.

"They are dead" he finished, then stood and left the prisoner alone to reflect on what he had just been told.  He had to escape.

Gordon rattled the cell bars noisily; the metal was freezing cold to the touch due to the low temperature of this room.  "Dimat!" he yelled.  "Get back here!" his voice echoed in the empty space, nobody came but he knew that if he continued to shout someone would have to return to shut him up.

O'Neill and Carter paced the Lab as they waited anxiously for Dimat to come back.  Finally, tired of waiting, the Colonel changed course to go after the older man; he met him halfway.  "What took you so long?" he looked past Dimat suspiciously then returned his steely gaze to him.

Dimat stammered as he spoke, keeping his head down he pushed past Jack and shrugged "I…I could not find it" he gave as an excuse.

"Well now that you have it, pass it along" he looked expectant as the native clutched the canteens as though he would not let them go.  Gordon's shouts travelled into the Lab, he was annoying Jack again and at that moment, that wasn't good.  "Carter" he turned away from Dimat to see Sam a few feet away from him "can you go and get him to shut up?" he then looked away, expecting her to comply.

"I don't think so," she answered, staying where she was as she spoke.  Her comment caused O'Neill to turn his attention back to her, his eyebrow raised in Teal'c fashion.  He walked forward a few steps and watched her uncertainly "you just want me out of here so you can take the water and leave" she accused; her arms were folded protectively in front of her.

Jack shook his head, dismissing her claims.  "You know I wouldn't do that," he answered calmly.  "We're a team" for the moment Dimat was forgotten as the two met in the middle of the room.

"You've been planning this since the beginning" her hand reached behind her back where a Zat was concealed, she had thought ahead.

He rolled his eyes.  "Come on Carter, you know I would never do that, if I wanted something I'd just come right out and say it, not go behind your back" he chided.  He reached behind her, his left hand trailed down her arm until he came to the Zat "now that isn't what I would have expected from you" the Colonel tutted as he pried the weapon from her cold grasp.

"Well I guess we're both acting out of character" _I have to get it back, right now he has the upper hand and I can't let it stay that way._

Jack moved away from her and Carter's heart pounded as he took aim at her "though you are right, I do want that water for myself."

From her outward appearance she seemed unfazed by his actions.  "You're going to have a little bit of trouble with that" going off Jack's questioning look Carter continued "Dimat is gone."

He hazarded a look to where the native had last been standing "you planned this!" he shouted, he moved back with the Zat still trained on Sam should she attempt something "where did he go?" he asked in a threatening tone.

Sam shrugged.  "My guess is as good as yours" she responded.

"Well, I'm finding it a little hard to believe a thing that you're saying right now" she shrugged; the feeling was mutual.  They stood facing each other for a few minutes, the seconds ticked by slowly and neither of them moved an even an inch, not wanting to give each other a reason to attack.  Though as Jack was armed he would surely win any fight just then.

"Jack!  Stop!" before Daniel said anything else he looked around the room, it was blatantly obvious he was looking for one thing only and for a second he lost track of why he was actually there.  The Archaeologists eyes were wide and his hands shaking, it wasn't easy to walk and he was half leaning on Miasa, she nudged him when he didn't continue speaking.  He had to keep his mind off the water; so far he was doing well though for a while during the journey it hadn't looked good.  "You…you can't take it…trust me…it'll poison you, you're mind" he eventually managed to say.  Daniel was saying these words but he found it hard to believe them when he wanted exactly the same thing as his teammates.

Both Carter and O'Neill tore their gazes from each other to the injured SG-1 member.  "Got yourself a friend while we were away" Jack commented _just another person that wants what's mine _was his thought.  "The water isn't poison Daniel, it's good, and just look at what doing without it has done to you" _no, this isn't right; I shouldn't be talking like this.  What the hell is going on in my damn head! _Now he was confused, and he didn't like that.  He looked at Carter as though she could explain everything.

"There isn't enough water for all of us" her point was quite clear "you're hurt Daniel, you should get back to the SGC and let Janet take a look at you."  _He doesn't need it as much as I do _she felt powerful, stronger, like she could take on an army of Goa'uld by herself and win with energy to burn afterwards.

Daniel shook his head and half hopped to where she was standing.  "No, we're all going back together, we never leave anyone behind.  Isn't that right, Jack?" he turned to O'Neill for verification of his comment.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" the effects were fading; he could feel it.  His hands shook and he clasped them together to stop it, his brow furrowed "no, we need to find Dimat and get some more water" Jack was saying things that he didn't even believe anymore.

Seeing that the Colonel was preoccupied with his confusing thoughts, and that Daniel would be unable to do anything with his leg, Carter snatched the Zat from Jack "you know I'll shoot you."  Shivers ran through the two men when they heard her words, she sounded so certain, so sure of herself.  With an eye on one and the weapon on the other she stepped past the three onlookers, not checking behind her, she thought she was invulnerable.  "Now you're all going to leave" Sam ordered.  An arm grabbed her from behind and before she could react the Zat was pulled out of her hands.

"You said if I let you go you could set things right" Dimat demanded.  Gordon was free, and restraining a struggling Carter, he nodded and the native looked satisfied with his non-verbal answer.  "The effects last longer with her and the Jaffa, though they should begin to fade soon" well the last part was reassuring at least.  "Wait!" he suddenly exclaimed "I have something…it will help them sleep."

Gordon shook his head quickly, reassuring the over helpful Dimat that they were in no more need of his 'medicine' "you guys aren't the only one that comes prepared" he said and faced Miasa.  She was a complete stranger to him but thus far she seemed to be the sanest one there, apart from him of course, though Daniel seemed to trust her which made him hope she was one of the good guys "there's a case in that pack over there" he pointed to the cave opening.  "Bring it over here and set it on the table."  Miasa complied and opened the case, inside were four syringes.  "It's a sedative," he explained upon seeing the two natives enquiring gaze "it'll knock them out for a long while, time enough for a team to get out here and take them back home."

He tossed the Zat to Miasa.  "I'll give it to them, you'll have to keep that aimed at Carter here" he instructed "just once" Gordon hastened to add.

Miasa smirked "I have used one before."  Fives minutes later and the sedative had been administered to each member, minus Teal'c, of SG-1.  They began to feel drowsy not too long afterwards "your other friend will be here soon.  He has been following Daniel and I, he should not be as violent as Carter," she said, remembering the name that Gordon had used.  "As the effects of the water should almost be gone."

"Well that's good to hear" a relieved Captain replied, he definitely didn't want to come up against Teal'c, no sane man would as the winner would be obvious.  "I guess now we wait" as it was the Jaffa arrived half an hour later so the wait was not a long one, he was plainly tired and like Daniel and Jack he had begun to shake.

Upon reaching the entrance he almost stumbled to his knees, he steadied himself against the rocky wall and regarded Dimat, Gordon and Miasa with glazed eyes "give me the water" he demanded.  Even in his current state he looked at each of them defiantly.

"Afraid I can't do that" the Captain stepped forward gingerly, Miasa still carried the Zat and now she aimed it at Teal'c.  "I'm just gonna give you something else, it's a lot better than the last batch" the Jaffa eyed him suspiciously but in the back of his mind he wondered if Gordon was telling him the truth and he thought how great he would feel if the effects of this 'new batch' were more powerful than the last.  

Teal'c nodded and allowed him to move closer; which Gordon did, albeit hesitantly.  Without warning the Jaffa reached out and gripped the man's wrist and he almost dropped the syringe "why would Dimat's liquid be inside a syringe that belongs to Doctor Fraiser?" he quickly rose and lashed out at the Captain "you lie!"  He lunged forward…and was promptly Zatted by Miasa.

"Thanks" Gordon said weakly, and quickly, before Teal'c could attempt to do anything else he administered the last of the sedative.  The Jaffa staggered forward seconds after he rose, he reached out again then his arm fell to his side as the sedative worked it's magic.  Gordon looked to Miasa and Dimat, Hammond and Fraiser could take it from there, all he needed to do was get back to the Gate and get help.  It was going to be another long night.

*

"If I ever see Dimat again I'm gonna wring his neck" Jack's head felt as though somebody had been boxing inside it for the past four hours, and using his brain as a punch bag.

Janet chuckled.  He had woken an hour after Daniel and they had both been complaining about being kept in the Infirmary for the past six hours, it had been 12 hours since they had returned from Miasa's planet "is that you or the water deprived you talking?"

He didn't like that she was laughing at their pain, and he winced, the sound of her laughing sounding too high "a bit of both, Doc…when do we get out of here?" he had been asking the same question for a very long time, and so had Daniel.  She would keep them in over night for observation.

"My answer is still the same as the last time you asked" she replied.  At both his and the Archaeologist's frown she started laughing "I'll be back later to check up on you, I may let you out of here when I get back.  But, you will be confined to base until then" she added, "The General also wants to speak to you all."

Jack groaned, suddenly deciding staying in the Infirmary would be a good idea after all.  "Can't he just come down here and fire me so I don't have to walk all the way to his office?" the memories of his last visit with Hammond came back full force.

"It won't be that bad, Colonel.  He knows that you weren't yourself.  I think he just wants to let you know that Dimat and Miasa are returning to their home," the Doctor informed them.  In the next two beds Teal'c and Sam began to stir and they heard the last few snippets of conversation, they had both woken earlier but had returned to their sleeping state almost immediately.  "Daniel, your friend will be keeping a watchful eye on him, seeing as they're the only two on the planet he can't do too much damage" Janet began to walk away then stopped.  "By the way, she said she has seen the giant aliens" the Doc shrugged and continued on her way, guessing that the Archaeologist would have some idea of what she meant.

The door swung to a close as she left, leaving the four members of SG-1 alone.  "I'm never going to look at water in the same way again" Daniel commented, gaining grunts of agreement from his teammates.

"Well…the only way you can have coffee is to add water so, will you do without?" Sam grinned as, with sleepy eyes, she looked at Daniel who was in the bed nearest to the door, she sat up and leant against the pillow.

The young man thought for a moment before changing his mind.  "Well maybe just water on its own," he corrected, eliciting laughs from Jack and Sam, and an amused look from Teal'c.  "So what shall we do while we wait?" he asked, sounding incredibly bored.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I've slept enough to last the next week" was the Colonel's reply.

Teal'c nodded "indeed."

Daniel lay back against the pillow that was propped up against the headboard.  "The first thing I need to do when I get out of here is take a shower" traipsing through snow for hours was not fun.  As the Jaffa nodded O'Neill and Carter grew quiet, the unmistakable sign of a blush creeping onto their faces, Daniel and Teal'c turned to them curiously.

"Oh, I don't know about that" Jack disagreed.

Carter obviously agreed with the Colonel. "Yeah, I could wait until after the debriefing."

Though if they both waited until after the debriefing the same thing could happen as last time.  "Or wait until we get home" Jack thought before thinking _damn, wrong choice of words_.  Daniel and Teal'c didn't know why they were suddenly uncomfortable with the thought of taking a shower but it was amusing watching them both just then.  "So, Daniel, who's your friend?" Sam and Jack both suddenly took an interest in what the Archaeologist had to say.

He would play along for now.  "It's a really interesting story" Daniel began "it all started when I was visiting Nick…"

     __


End file.
